


Feather Dusters and Falling in Love

by ahgasemyname



Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasemyname/pseuds/ahgasemyname
Summary: It was a well kept secret that Jaebeom loved Mark’s body. However, it was a well known fact that Mark was extremely sensitive to touch.





	Feather Dusters and Falling in Love

It was a well kept secret that Jaebeom loved Mark’s body. However, it was a well known fact that Mark was extremely sensitive to touch. Which is exactly how they ended up here, in Mark’s hotel room, with Mark pinned under Jaebeom’s much wider frame. His pupils were blown, and his raw red lips were slick with spit, ragged breaths puffing out from between them at unstable intervals.

They had just finished shooting another segment for an American magazine that would air on Youtube at a later date. Jaebeom and Mark, much to his chagrin, had been chosen to participate in one of several challenges that the shows producers had concocted. It was Mark’s worst nightmare, and Jaebeom’s wet dream come true. Jaebeom was given a variety of items, ranging from a feather duster, to a tube of toothpaste, to a boar bristle hair brush, among other things. All Mark had to do was stand stock still and not react as Jaebeom tickled him with feathers, slathered disgusting mint toothpaste on his skin, and scraped along his sensitive flesh with the soft, but sharp bristles of the brush for sixty seconds straight. 

Easy, right? Wrong. Within seconds of being touched, Mark was found in a fit of giggles and shrieks. His overly sensitive skin went alight with electric shocks and goose pimples. He had hissed and tried to pull away at the less pleasant sensations, causing them a quick fail each time. Jaebeom, however, found himself increasingly interested in the way that Mark’s hair stood on end when the soft feathers of the duster slid down his neck. Mark’s teeth had bitten down into his lower lip to keep from reacting verbally, his eyes squeezed shut tight, and his breath came out as a high pitched whine through his nose. Jaebeom’s fitted jeans were a little less comfortable throughout the rest of the segment.

They had been dating for only a short while, their physical relationship spanning several months longer than their romantic relationship; the two of them having been more than a bit stubborn about confessing to their ever growing feelings for one another. It was only after Jinyoung had stepped in, crowding into Jaebeom’s space at every chance he could get, that Mark finally snapped and declared that Jaebeom was his. Ever since then, things were much simpler, easier, and they could live with the teasing. 

However, Mark wasn’t used to Jaebeom taking his time, eyes raking up and down Mark’s lithe body as he slowly licked his lips. No, Jaebeom usually liked it quick and dirty, often shoving Mark into the nearest wall and fisting him to completion before sliding into him with practiced ease. Sometimes he liked to bottom, letting Mark take full control when he was tired and unwilling to put forth the effort required to get the both of them off after an overly stressful day. Once in awhile, though, Jaebeom liked to savor it. Sometimes, he liked to praise Mark. He liked to touch and kiss every inch of his body, while slowly stroking his cock to it’s full mass before taking it into his mouth and sucking him dry. 

Today appeared to be one of those times.

That’s why, Mark was now stripped bare, entire body on display to a very much fully clothed Jaebeom. He sucked in a shuddering breath, Jaebeom’s fingertips slowly tracing down the side of his face. Jaebeom was looking at him like Mark held the entire world in his hands. Like everything could fall away and leave nothing behind except for Mark, and he would be okay with that. It sent a shiver down Mark’s spine. He stared up at Jaebeom, his own eyes curious and holding a similar sentiment to Jaebeom’s own. 

“I want to try something.”

Jaebeom spoke up after a moment, eyes now sparkling with excitement.

“Yeah?”

Mark questioned, his tongue lazy in his mouth.

“Yeah.”

Jaebeom repeated back, shifting to sit atop Mark’s legs. He reached for his bag, the one he had taken to the interview, and he plopped it on the bed next to them. Mark raised an eyebrow in question, wondering just exactly what Jaebeom had in his bag that he hadn’t seen already. Typically, Jaebeom carried a phone charger, earphones, a notebook, and sometimes a novel or two on him at all times. None of those things seemed to be useful in the bedroom. He waited patiently as Jaebeom unzipped the bag, rifling through it until he grinned and pulled out what he was looking for.

The feather duster.

“Jaebeom, did you?”

“Borrowed it.”

“Stole it, you mean.”

Jaebeom pouted at the accusation, though he knew it was true. When was the next time he’d be on that same set and able to return it? 

He shrugged.

“They can get another one.”

“You’re not suggesting?”

Mark questioned, one eyebrow still raised. He pursed his lips, knowing full well what Jaebeom had in mind.

“I am.”

Jaebeom grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and laughing when Mark swatted at his stomach.

“No.”

Mark protested.

“But-”

“No. You know that I hate being tickled.”

“I won’t tickle you.”

“Bullshit.”

“I won’t! I swear. I just want to try something…”

Jaebeom pleaded, his eyes big and lips pouting as he stared down at Mark from his perch on his legs.

“Please?”

He begged, putting his best whiny baby impression on display.

“Fine, but I swear to god if you tickle me, I will kill you.”

Mark huffed, glaring up at his now grinning lover.

“I won’t. I promise.”

Jaebeom leaned down, kissing Mark softly on the lips. He examined the feather duster in his hand, eyes roaming over each feather as if assessing it’s worth. He spun the handle, humming as he went, white teeth digging into the meat of his lower lip as he continued to stare.

“What are you doing?”

Mark asked, confusion etched in his features. He just wanted this to be over with.

“Shh. I’m deciding.”

“Deciding on what?”

“Shhhhh.”

Jaebeom shushed Mark again, earning himself a groan and a slap to the thigh. He chuckled and let his eyes flicker to Mark for a moment, before going back to the mission at hand. He hummed lowly, fingers sliding over the soft feathers of the duster and he finally plucked one free. He looked it over, nodding his head, and giving a satisfied grunt as he dumped the duster onto the bed beside him.

“This one.”

Jaebeom showed it to Mark, smiling triumphantly. Mark stared at it blankly, looking wholly unamused, and he rolled his eyes when Jaebeom pouted again.

“What? It’s just a feather.”

“It’s not  _ just  _ a feather. It’s  _ the _ feather.”

Jaebeom huffed, twirling it between his thumb and index finger.

“Whatever. This whole thing is stupid anywa- ay- ah!”

Mark hissed when he felt it, the light graze of the feather across his jawline. It wasn’t unpleasant, as he had expected it to be. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He glared up at Jaebeom, the knowing smirk on the other’s lips causing him to roll his eyes and huff. Jaebeom just let out an amused hum, before leaning down and kissing him again.

“Just trust me, okay?”

Jaebeom mumbled against Mark’s lips. 

“Okay~ya..”

Mark’s body jerked in response to the feather gliding down the length of his neck, Jaebeom’s lips trailing their way over the curve of his chin and following the same path. The hot pressure of Jaebeom’s lips was a sharp contrast to the airy touch of the feather, causing Mark’s nerve endings to go into overdrive. He let out a shaky breath, the familiar feeling of Jaebeom’s teeth grazing his collarbone amplified by the way Jaebeom dragged the feather slowly across the other one. His eyes were wide open, blinking wildly at the ceiling. His brain was still unable to process the fact that he was actually getting turned on by something he usually avoided at all costs. 

“How does it feel?”

Jaebeom dragged Mark out of his stupor, big, doe eyes staring up at him expectantly.

“Good. It, it actually feels good.”

Mark was surprised at his own works, never having expected to enjoy being touched this way so much.

“I told you.”

Jaebeom’s tone was playful, triumphant, and he chuckled when Mark scrunched his nose down at him. He grinned and pressed another soft kiss to Mark’s collarbone, before continuing his journey. His lips strayed from their usual path, moving slowly and meticulously along the span of Mark’s shoulder instead of downward. He mouthed at his skin hotly, nipping at the flesh, before he sat up. He looked down at Mark, creamy skin flushed and shiny with Jaebeom’s spit where he had trailed hot kisses. He smiled lazily at his lover, his heart thumping when Mark smiled back, small, sharp teeth on display. He reached for Mark’s elbow with the hand not holding the feather, lifting it to his lips, and pressing a soft kiss against the crease. He brought the tip of the feather to the top of Mark’s shoulder, drawing slow circles against his skin.

The way Mark responded, his mouth falling open on a soft noise at the sensation only fueled Jaebeom’s need to touch further. Jaebeom’s pace was torturously slow, the feather dragging along Mark’s skin at a sluggish speed. It sent ripples of pleasure straight to Mark’s cock, clear beads of precum pooling at the tip, and dribbling onto his hip where it lay untouched. Jaebeom watched the way goose pimples sprang up on Mark’s skin, fine hair standing on end as the feather made its way to the crook of his elbow. He loved the way Mark looked right now, completely at ease, but ever on edge. His body was relaxed, but showed a hint of tension, limbs twitching in response to Jaebeom’s ministrations.

He continued to draw an invisible line down Mark’s arm, burning his own design into Mark’s skin forever. He came to a stop when he reached his wrist, the feather circling it once, before he gripped it gently with slender fingers. He brought Mark’s palm to his lips, pressing them hot and wet against the already warmed skin. He mumbled softly, words lost against the heel of Mark’s hand. He pulled away for a moment, eyes shining with nothing but adoration for the man splayed beneath him.

“You’re so beautiful, Mark.”

Jaebeom voiced, before nuzzling his cheek into the wet palm of Mark’s hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the feeling of Mark’s warm skin against his own. He turned his head finally, pressing another soft kiss to Mark’s palm.

“Look so good like this.”

He mumbled, tongue sliding out to dip between his fingers. 

“Love your body. Love the way you taste.”

He continued, the salty taste of sweat on his tongue.

Mark stared up at Jaebeom in awe, eyelids drooping, but fully attentive. He could feel the heat on his skin. The way Jaebeom breathed against it after kissing and licking felt like something akin to flames. He groaned when Jaebeom shifted his attention again, sucking his index and middle fingers between slick, red lips. He loved it when Jaebeom sucked on his fingers, his tongue wrapping around them hotly. He could feel the heat building in his groin as he watched the way Jaebeom messily sucked on his fingers, saliva dripping down his chin, eyes shut, and humming around them. He wanted those lips on his cock.

“Jaebeom..”

Mark’s voice was low, but loud enough to pull the other male out of his trance.

“Please.”

Mark pleaded, rocking his hips upwards as best as he could with Jaebeom sitting on his thighs. 

Jaebeom simply shook his head, still sucking lewdly on Mark’s fingers, tongue snaking between them, and stroking sinfully along their lengths. He continued the onslaught for a few moments longer, a wet squelch sounding as he pulled them free and pressed a soft kiss to the base of Mark’s wrist.

“Not done with you yet.”

Jaebeom smirked down at Mark, enjoying how flushed and needy he was already getting. Jaebeom had barely begun to execute what he had in store for Mark. He grinned when Mark huffed in response, a low grumble reaching his ears. He had no intention of deviating from his original plan. He lowered Mark’s arm back to its position on the bed, his own hips shifting back to rest lower on Mark’s legs. He hovered just above Mark’s chest, face dipped low and Mark could feel his breath on his skin. He glanced up at Mark through a haze of long lashes that just slightly skewed his vision, and he let out a hot puff of air against an already perky nipple. The hiss he got in response was music to his ears. One hand was firmly planted against the bedsheets, steadying him as he lowered his lips to pluck the pink bud between them. The other shifted, his eyes moving to watch as the single feather twirled around the other nipple. 

Mark sucked in a breath, his eyes going wide at the mixed sensations. He let out a strangled noise, hips bucking up against Jaebeom when he dragged the feather and his teeth across each nipple respectively. He threw his head back against the pillows, nostrils flaring as he let out another noise, this time rumbling deep in his throat. He moved one hand, fingers catching the fabric of Jaebeom’s t-shirt, and tangling in it as Jaebeom continued his onslaught. It was hot and wet, Jaebeom’s skilled tongue abusing his sensitive flesh while the other nipple was teased and tickled with the feather. It was a harsh contrast, both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time; too much, but not quite enough. He whined against his better judgement, pulling an indignant noise from Jaebeom, who simply looked up at him with a smug grin.

“Too much, baby?”

Jaebeom was loving it, loving the way that Mark was putty in his hands. The way that Mark was growing desperate for him. The way that Mark looked, felt, tasted. Honestly, he just loved Mark.

Mark tilted his chin down to look at Jaebeom, lips hanging open, but no sound other than his own ragged breathing came out. He glared down at his boyfriend, knowing full well that Jaebeom would take his sweet time to do whatever he wanted, despite Mark’s protests and pleas for Jaebeom to just hurry up and fuck him. He dropped his head back against the pillows, another sharp gasp echoing in the room when Jaebeom shifted, taking the opposite nipple between his lips.

Jaebeom knew what Mark liked. He knew what got him riled up the most and he took full advantage of it. He suckled on his nipple roughly, alternating between biting and licking, never forgetting to tease with the feather as he did so. He trailed it slowly from the puffy nipple to the center of Mark’s chest, circling it lazily until he had thoroughly abused the other. He sat up a little, watching with awe the way that Mark’s skin seemed to prickle from the light touch. He traced the soft line of hair leading down to Mark’s cock and found himself staring as the hair stood on end at the feather’s passing. 

Mark was hard, almost painfully so. His cock was fat and heavy, resting against the dip between his hip and abdomen, precum dribbling onto his skin every time it twitched. He was growing impatient, fingers clawing at the fabric of Jaebeom’s shirt.

“Jaebeom, please. Touch me.”

Mark voiced his desires, his tone high and breathless.

Jaebeom looked up at Mark, a small smirk on his lips as he slowed his hands, the feather coming to a stop just before brushing against his weeping cock.

“I am touching you.”

He stated plainly, his other hand curling around Mark’s hip.

“You know what I mean.”

Mark grumbled, eyeing Jaebeom from where he lay.

“Mmmm, I wanna make you cum just like this. You don’t think you can?”

Jaebeom questioned, fingers squeezing and kneading the flesh of Mark’s hip. He started moving both hands again, the feather forgotten at his side. He trailed them slowly along the outside of Mark’s thighs, his lips lowering to trail fire down Mark’s tense stomach. He chuckled when he felt Mark shudder, a low curse reaching his ears. He smiled against Mark’s skin, lips parting, and teeth gently scraping across sensitive skin. He moved lower, his tongue dipping into the shallow crevice of Mark’s belly button. His fingers slid along smooth skin, the short hair on Mark’s legs soft to the touch. He hummed against Mark’s skin, soft puffs of air bursting from between his lips after each light press of them against heated flesh.

Mark groaned at the familiar feeling of Jaebeom’s lips on his skin, his nerves catching fire with each passing. He kept one hand fisted in Jaebeom’s shirt, the other moving to tangle in his hair. It was sweaty and gross, the air conditioning of the room set higher than Jaebeom liked it; but Mark got cold easily. He hummed idly in his throat, Jaebeom’s warm palms ghosting over his thighs. He could feel them slip between his legs, pushing them apart so that Jaebeom could readjust his position and settle between them. His arms fell lifelessly at his sides, unable to keep their current grip on Jaebeom as he moved. He gazed at Jaebeom through lowered lashes as he got comfortable between Mark’s thighs, hands rubbing up and down them slowly.

“You good?”

Jaebeom asked softly, making sure that Mark was still with him. He received a low hum in response, Mark too lazy to speak, and Jaebeom smiled. He loved when Mark was pliant, it made things so much easier. He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of one thigh, his hands gripping and spreading his legs apart further. He mouthed at it tenderly, blowing cool air against the wet spot he left behind when he had finished. He moved to repeat the action on the other thigh, pleased with the soft groans that came from above his head. He pushed Mark’s legs up higher, shifting his lower body so that his cheeks parted, exposing his twitching pink hole.

He watched it flutter for a moment, his tongue pressed into the inside of his cheek to stop himself from pushing it past that taut ring of muscle. Instead, he leaned down. Hovering just inches away from Mark’s bottom, he blew a cool breath of air against Mark’s hole, earning himself a yelp and a heel digging into his back. He glanced up at Mark, a shit eating grin on his lips, and he chuckled at the glare he was shot in return. He nuzzled his cheek into Mark’s thigh, staring up at him with big, apologetic eyes. When Mark rolled his eyes in return, he chuckled again, before continuing his quest to make Mark cum untouched. 

He slid one hand to Mark’s ankle, gripping it firmly, but gently. He buried his nose in the space where Mark’s thigh connected to his groin, inhaling deeply, and savoring the musky smell that was Mark. He kissed the flesh there softly, his lips moving on a predetermined path along the inside of Mark’s thigh. He kissed and licked, teeth grazing and tongue sliding languidly across supple flesh. He could feel his own arousal, the already snug dress pants almost stifling against him. He hadn’t bothered to change out of them before leaving the small studio their interview was held in. He shifted his own thighs apart, trying to ease the pressure as he continued his onslaught against Mark’s skin. 

“Even your legs are beautiful, baby. Look so good for me.”

Jaebeom praised, turning his full focus back to Mark. He would take care of himself after he took care of Mark. He grinned when he heard the appreciative noise from above, Mark knowing full well just how much Jaebeom liked his body. He made it known every time he caught sight of even the slightest sliver of skin. He kissed the side of his knee, rolling Mark’s leg just slightly so that he could drag his teeth across the interior, causing Mark’s leg to jerk in response. He pressed another light kiss to the skin there, before moving on. 

Mark could feel his cock twitch with each press of Jaebeom’s lips, the other male knowing exactly how to push his buttons. As much as he hated being touched and tickled, Jaebeom had a way of doing it that drove him wild. His fingers were tangled in the bedsheets, clinging on to them since he couldn’t reach Jaebeom. He wanted to touch Jaebeom or himself, but he knew that Jaebeom would protest either way. When Jaebeom was in the mood to be dominant, Mark was powerless to his charms. He could tell by the panting breaths against his skin that Jaebeom was just as turned on as he was, if not more so. The way his kisses became sloppier, yet still held the same amount of pressure and passion showed that he was slowly losing his patience as well, but was fighting to keep control of the situation.

Jaebeom finally made his way to Mark’s ankle, kissing it gently and humming soft praises against Mark’s skin. He rubbed his thumb against the base of his heel, massaging lightly as he turned his eyes up to Mark’s face again. The smile on his lips was dopey, but happy, a deep sigh rumbling from his chest when their eyes met. His grin widened for a moment, time stilled between them, and he finally broke eye contact to press a searing kiss to the flat of Mark’s foot. He dragged his tongue along the length of it, reaching Mark’s toes and pressing a soft kiss to the pad of each one. He took his time then, sucking the tip of each toe in between his lips and dragging it back out slowly, through his teeth. 

“Fuck.”

Mark cursed under his breath. The way that Jaebeom had looked at him causing the butterflies in his stomach to come to life. He let out a shuddering breath as a hot tongue bathed the bottom of his foot, his toes encased in the same heat that his fingers had been minutes before. He groaned outwardly, his hips shifting upwards, as if pushing them into the air would help relieve some of the tension. He felt Jaebeom move just then, freeing Mark’s ankle from his grasp to give his other foot the same treatment. He curled the toes of his other foot, still wet and warm from Jaebeom’s lips, a surge of heat coursing through his groin.

Jaebeom hummed in satisfaction at the way Mark was squirming, his hips shifting position from time to time. He bathed Mark’s toes with his tongue, sucking them into his mouth noisily, while stroking his fingers up and down the inside of Mark’s thigh. He reached for the feather again, his swollen lips needing a break from their ministrations. He traced along the inside of Mark’s shin, eyes watching with wonder at the way Mark twitched and shifted again. His cock jumped and spilled more precum on to his stomach. He dragged it further still, tickling the underside of Mark’s knee with the tip, and smiling at the way Mark cursed. He knew he was heading in the right direction, if the way Mark biting his lower lip and grinding his hips into the air said anything about it. 

He stopped when he reached Mark’s groin, twirling the feather along the edge of his cock, just a hair’s breadth away from touching it. He heard the way that Mark sucked in a shaky breath, his fingers curling tighter against the bedsheets. He made one last swipe against Mark’s skin with the feather before stilling it again, hungry eyes taking in the sight of Mark beneath him. He was gazing up at Jaebeom with half lidded eyes, lips slick with saliva, and hair matted to his forehead with sweat. His chest was rising and falling in time with each ragged breath that he took and his stomach muscles were tense, his whole body flushed pink with desire. Jaebeom mentally patted himself on the back for making him look so debauched without even so much as touching his cock.

“God, you look so good. I could just eat you up right now.”

Jaebeom admitted, Mark’s eyes going wide at the words. He knew how badly Mark wanted his lips around his cock and his fingers in his ass. He knew how badly Mark wanred him sucking and fucking him to completion, but Jaebeom still had other things mind. He sank back down between Mark’s thigh, resting on his stomach, his own hard cock digging into his hip. He grunted at the pressure the position caused, but he ignored it in favor of pressing his lips to the crease between Mark’s hip and his groin. He kissed it gently at first, slowly increasing the pressure, and then finally dragging his tongue the length of the crease. He felt the way that Mark tensed up, his body going rigid at the touch. He smirked into the warm, wet skin, knowing full well what he was doing to his lover. He sucked in a breath through his nose before burying his face in Mark’s flesh, the tips of his teeth barely grazing Mark’s skin.

Mark closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, the sudden scraping of teeth against his skin almost too much. He let the same breath out on a stuttering moan when Jaebeom bit down this time. He was sensitive there. Well, he was sensitive everywhere, but that spot in particular was like kryptonite. 

Jaebeom was well aware of this. 

He smirked against Mark’s skin, his teeth digging into the flesh of his thigh gently. He wanted to mark him, to remind him that he was his, and his alone. He knew that Mark wouldn’t object, so he did just that. He sank his teeth into the meat of Mark’s upper thigh, his fingers gripping the underside of it hard enough to bruise. He could feel the way Mark started to quiver, soft panting whines coming in between gasping breaths. 

“Jaebeom. I’m close.”

Mark sputtered, almost in shock at the fact that Jaebeom was likely going to make him cum without even touching his cock. He whined when Jaebeom licked at the small teeth marks he had made, pressing a soft kiss to the center of the damage. He hoped that Jaebeom would finally cave and touch him the way he wanted to be touched, now that he had marked him up. He was again denied his wish. He felt the heat of Jaebeom’s mouth descend on him again, this time sucking furiously at his already bruising flesh. It stung and was going to leave one hell of a bruise, but fuck, it felt good. He was a twitching mess, his cock an angry red and ever leaking against his stomach.

Jaebeom sucked on Mark’s skin, hard, his intention to bruise apparent. He dug the blunt nails of his right hand into the flesh of Mark’s thigh, holding it in the air and spreading him open. He hummed against Mark’s skin finally, no longer sucking or biting. His free hand shifted, bringing the tip of the feather against his other thigh, drawing circles dangerously close to Mark’s hole. He grinned to himself, eyes flicking to Mark’s own and within seconds he was back to sucking bruises into Mark’s flesh. He shifted his hand one more time, the feather dragging a torturously slow line up the center of Mark’s crack, and across his twitching hole. He bit down when Mark yelled, Jaebeom’s name mixed with a string of curses.

Mark nearly screamed when he felt it, the light pressure of the feather gliding across his sensitive hole. Jaebeom had bitten down at the same time. Hard enough that Mark swore that he had drawn blood, but it was all he needed to tip over the edge. His entire body went taut, his eyes closing, and his mouth hanging open on a harsh cry. His entire body thrummed with electricity, his fingers gripping the sheet so hard he could have torn through it, and his toes curled in the air. His muscles spasmed and his vision went white, his cock jumping violently as milky ropes of white spurted onto his stomach and chest. It lasted only a few seconds, but felt like hours, the intensity of his orgasm in a league of its own. He let out a loud, shuddering breath as he slowly came down from his high, his fingers and toes relaxing.

Jaebeom stared up at him from his perch between his thighs, big eyes watching as Mark let the afterglow settle in. He smiled up at him warmly, the feather now forgotten on the bed beside them. He was still hard himself, though he had come close to cumming just from watching the way Mark responded to his touch. It was definitely a turn on. He leaned up on his hands, moving them to rest on the outside of Mark’s hips and he made the slow crawl to hover over him once more. He grinned down at Mark’s drooping eyes, his spit slicked lips, and his flushed cheeks. 

“How was that?”

Jaebeom asked softly.

“Mm. Good. It was good.”

Mark drawled lazily, reaching one hand up to cup Jaebeom’s cheek with a warm palm. It was sweaty, but welcomed. Jaebeom nuzzled into the touch, dopey grin having returned and he dipped down to press a lingering kiss to Mark’s lips.

“‘M still hard…”

Jaebeom mumbled, rocking his hips against Mark’s thigh so that he could feel the heavy weight of Jaebeom’s hard cock.

“That you are.”

Mark agreed, hand still pressed tenderly to Jaebeom’s cheek.

“Can I fuck your thighs?”

Jaebeom asked gently, his eyes holding a hint of innocent wonder. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before, but usually he only asked when Mark was too tired or too sore for Jaebeom to fuck him properly.

“Mmm. Sure.”

Mark was fine with it. It meant that all he had to do was relax and let Jaebeom get himself off. He was far too sated to be bothered with anything involving even slightly more activity. 

Jaebeom grinned and pecked Mark’s lips one more time before sitting up. He reached for his long abandoned bag, rifling through it until he pulled out a familiar bottle of lube. Mark raised one eyebrow, but didn’t ask questions as to why Jaebeom had brought lube with him to their interview. Jaebeom made quick work of getting his pants undone, belt hanging loosely around his hips, and he shoved everything down to his knees. The tip of his cock was shining with precum, having leaked and smeared down the length the entire time he was teasing Mark. He uncapped the lube, one hand moving to grip one of Mark’s ankles, and he poured a generous amount of the sticky substance between his thighs. He sat the bottle down and rubbed it in gently, careful not to put too much pressure on the abused flesh that had started to turn purple. 

When he was satisfied that Mark’s thighs were slick enough he slathered the excess on his own cock. He groaned at the contact, finally getting some form of friction other than rutting against the mattress as he brought Mark to climax. His cock was shorter than Mark’s, but thicker, the swollen purple head throbbing with each pass of his hand as he slicked himself up. He finally released himself, gripping both of Mark’s ankles and pushing them together, before draping his legs over one shoulder. He positioned himself at the small gap between Mark’s thighs, easing himself between them, and letting out a shuddering groan. 

“Squeeze.”

Jaebeom commanded gently, humming in appreciation when Mark did just that. He felt the way the slippery thighs encased him, their smooth heat so, so much better than his fist had been. He started pumping his hips slowly at first, just a steady rocking back and forth, but quickly picked up the pace. He tossed his head back, his fingers digging into Mark’s ankle roughly as he thrust between his thighs. He was panting after a few minutes, the ragged sound of his breathing mixing with the loud squelch of his cock disappearing and reappearing between Mark’s thighs. It didn’t take long before he felt the familiar coil of heat in his groin, his balls drawing up, and his muscles going taut.

“Mark!”

Jaebeom shouted his name as he came, hips stuttering as he tried to keep his pace steady. His cock twitched and spilled white onto Mark’s thighs, sliding down them to join the mess that Mark had made on himself earlier. He rode out his orgasm, hips slowing to a muted grind against Mark’s thighs as he tried to collect himself. He smiled lazily down at Mark, who was looking up at him with such a fondness that he could feel himself wanting to bubble over with love for the other man. He sighed heavily and laughed, turning his head to press one last kiss to Mark’s ankle, before pulling his deflating cock out from between the tight cavern of Mark’s thighs and dropping them back on to the bed. He flopped down next to Mark, resting on his stomach, one arm moving to drape across Mark’s chest, cum and all.

“Feel better now?”

Mark’s voice came from beside him.

“Mmmm.”

Jaebeom simply hummed in response, too sleepy to bother with talking. 

Mark accepted the lack of talking, knowing just how tiring interviews could be. He was tired himself, especially after the unscheduled round of experimentation. He couldn’t complain, though. Despite it being different, he had enjoyed himself, and he could tell that Jaebeom had done the same. He yawned softly and drew one arm up to curl under his head, the other resting on top of Jaebeom’s, their fingers loosely tangled together. 

“Love you.”

Came the soft mumble from beside him, a tired smile gracing his lips. He closed his eyes and yawned again, squeezing Jaebeom’s fingers softly and mumbling his own declaration of love before they succumbed to the overwhelming need for a nap.

“Love you, too, Beomie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be quick and dirty, but in true GOT7 fashion there had to be some sort of rivalry and good-natured banter going on, so it ended up being longer than planned. I have never written body worship before so I hope I did it justice and I'm sorry if it sucks. >_<; 
> 
> The title was hard. I know it's stupid. Don't judge me. 
> 
> Come yell about sexy Korean men with me on Twitter @ahgasemyname


End file.
